


Betrayal

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode s01e11: Scarecrow, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has abandonment issues. Dean's thoughts during Scarecrow, 1.11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 5-betrayal, spn_30snapshots. Dialog partly from 1.11.

“Dad said it wasn‘t safe. For any of us. He obviously knows something that we don‘t. If he says to stay away, we stay away.” _Why can’t he understand that I don’t want him there when he’s so riled up?! He’s gonna get himself killed if he goes after this thing now._

“I don’t understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it’s like you don’t even question him.”

“Yeah it’s called being a good son.” _Or rather a good brother, a good_ lover.But then Sam got out of the car. Dean followed.

“You’re a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want, don’t care what anybody thinks.” _Or how I_ feel. _You’re leaving me again. Running away._

“That’s really what you think?” Sam was packing his things, clearly going.

“Yes, it is.”

“Well then this selfish bastard is going to California.”

“Come on, you’re not serious.” _Please don’t!_

“I am serious.”

“Hey, I’m taking off. I will leave your ass, you hear me?” _I can’t very well run after you begging like a bitch, can I?”_

“That’s what I want you to do.” _No, don’t say that. First Mom dies, you leave, Dad leaves and now you’re leaving me_ again _?!_

“Good-bye Sam.” Dean walks to the driver’s door and gets in. He drives until he’s sure he’s out of sight and then he pulls over and starts crying. It’s not something he’ll admit to doing and no one will ever know, but he cries. He cries over his words, over Sam’s actions. He felt betrayed although Sam had never promised to stay but Dean thought it came with what they’d been doing. They hadn’t been exclusive but they were in sort of a denial. On Dean’s part it was the fear that if they stopped hitting on and fucking girls and made this thing real, he would get so hurt when Sam realized he was in love with some pretty and smart girl.

He was stupid though; to think that this would hurt any less.


End file.
